The present invention relates to a showcase including a locking device of a transparent door.
Heretofore, in this type of showcase, commodities such as beverages and foods are stored in a showroom and, for example, cold air is circulated through the showroom to lower a temperature. In consequence, while the commodities are cooled, the commodities are displayed. An opening of this showroom is openably closed with a rotatable transparent glass door. When a shop is closed, this door is locked to prevent robbery of the commodities (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 3-121016 and 2005-152528).
However, in the conventional locking device of this type of showcase, a lock is used as a component which is separate from the door. Therefore, the door unavoidably opens slightly. Moreover, the lock hangs down. Therefore, there has been a limitation to a locking capability. There is a danger that the lock itself is lost when unused.
To solve the problem, a structure is developed in which a so-called cylinder lock is incorporated in a handle disposed on an unsupported side of the door. When a rotating operation of a key inserted into a keyhole is performed, a hook of this cylinder lock is engaged with a showcase main body to lock. However, heretofore the keyhole of the cylinder lock is directed to a front part of the door and attached to the door. Therefore, the hook is rotated by a rotary shaft of the cylinder lock extending in a front and rear direction. That is, since the hook is engaged with the main body from a lateral direction (externally from the opening), the door cannot be extended in excess of a width of the main body. Therefore, a width of the door becomes smaller than that of the main body, and there has been a limitation to visibility through the glass of the door.